gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Escobar International Airport
Escobar International Airport (EIA), also known simply as Escobar International by the HUD, is the airport in Vice City for both Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Further north is the Fort Baxter Air Base, a military installation that houses military equipment and personnel, while Viceport (also referred to in road signs as "VicePort"), the city's seaport, is located to the southeast. Description Structures Escobar International consists of three terminals, one at the north which is a standard blocky terminal with the addition of below-ground entrances, the other passenger terminal to the south is more distinctive, with its weaved roof and massive glass wall facing the airport's southern side. The southern terminal is also distinctive in that the player can easily enter the building and explore its spacious interior, the only airport to feature a normally accessible interior; however, the only access points to the terminal building are equipped with metal detectors that automatically leave the player's weapons, if any, outside whenever the player enters the building. Both passenger terminals are separated by lawns and a short term car park. The third terminal is the Freight and Cargo Terminal, south east of both terminals; in 1984, the setting for GTA Vice City Stories, however, there is no clear sign the Freight and Cargo Terminal exists. Escobar International also has a V.I.P. Terminal, as well as a long term car park, next to Vice City Transport Police headquarters. Tarmac area The airport tarmac itself is largely non-interactive. The tarmac, predictably, is occupied by non-interactive passengers plane and private jets, while the former may also be seen taking off and landing at the airport's runways. In addition, no controllable aircraft can be found within the airport in GTA Vice City while GTA Vice City Stories' rendition of the airport spawns a Sparrow and a Biplane after completion of certain missions. In both games, the player can also find Baggage Handlers driven by Security Guards traveling along a predetermined route within the tarmac area. Influences EIA does not appear to be based on any particular real-life airport, although it is located similarly to that in Miami; the airport is situated on its own peninsula in the southwest of the city. The airport may be named after the infamous drug lord, Pablo Escobar. Airlines *Air Biscuit *Air Rockstar *Aviacion Cubana *DMAir Rockstar *East Sky Airlines *Haitian Air *Plummet Airlines *TJA Air *Vice City Air Bugs *In GTA Vice City Stories, a bug may allow the player get on the planes that land on the runway. *In GTA Vice City Stories, if the player gets hit by a plane, the player is sent to a random spot in Vice City (also known as the teleporter bug). *In GTA Vice City Stories (PlayStation 2 version), the player can access the Vice Beach section of the city early if they jump from the gravel pit ramp (with a police bribe in front of it) towards the pipes below and Victor Vance automatically gets teleported to Leaf Links. Gallery Trivia *In the cut-scene where Ken Rosenburg picks up Tommy, Harry, and Lee from the airport, an airplane can be seen landing on the curved runway. Category:Airports Category:Districts in Vice City